Everyday Is Exactly The Same
by Nightmare Knight Absynthe
Summary: Sora Rukai lives everyday suffering, everyday is exactly the same. Nothing changes. Until one day, one fateful day, when his suffering brings to him the most important thing that happens in his life, how will his day's change? SoraxKairi
1. Day 1

**Another good story from me, i hope. I want this one to be good, i want people to like it. It's different then my other stories, in my oppinion at least. I'm workin on my other stories, but this one came into my mind first. Also, for anyone that reads this, i'm looking for someone to help me work on a new project. If you're interested, and i approve of your writing, this might work well. Pass it along that, i'm not looking for anything bad. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the Nine Inch Nails song that this story is named after. I do like NIN though, because Trent Reznor is THE MAN!!**

* * *

Every day, Sora sat on the same seat of the bus that brought him home. Every day, he sat alone. Every day was exactly the same to him. Nothing changed. Nothing ever happened differently. No matter what, Sora would never find anything that could change his day. He couldn't find an escape from the monotony.

Sora walked onto the bus, deposited his money, and walked to his seat. He sat down, looking out the window, his same routine. He didn't have any work to do, so all he had to do was go home, no school work for him. He always got it done before he came home anyways.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" He heard, looking over at a cute young girl with pink hair, pointing to the seat next to his. He also noticed the blush on her cheeks, feeling some heat on his cheeks.

"No, it's not." He said, wondering who this person was. He'd never seen her on the bus before. She looked about his age, maybe just a year or so younger them him.

"Hi, I'm Kairi Misaka." The girl said, a smile on her face. She seemed far too happy to be sitting on the bus, next to him. Then again, he felt a little better, something breaking the rut of his day.

"I'm Sora Rukai." He replied, looking at her again. She was wearing a black zip up hoodie with some band's name on it. She was wearing black jeans also, looking like a stereotypical punk. Then again, he was wearing a black jacket and a band shirt himself, so he wasn't in a position to judge.

"I almost missed this bus, and I have to kind of thank you for me getting on."

"What do you mean?" Sora turned to look at her more, curious. She looked at him, slightly confused.

"You don't know? Wow. The bus driver had to get your attention before you actually paid. I was able to get on thanks to you."

"You're welcome, I think," Kairi giggled at his response. "What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Right…well, did you just move to around here?"

"Yes actually. I moved into an apartment on 7th street two days ago."

"Wait a minute, which apartment?"

"The one next to the old theater, why?" Sora laughed.

"What room number's yours?"

"3A. What's so funny?" Sora laughed harder.

"Howdy neighbor!" Sora laughed, and Kairi just looked at him.

"Are you saying that-"

"3B, that's my apartment!"

"No way!" Kairi covered her mouth, holding back a laugh. Sora's rut had just lost its grind wheel.

--

"It's fine Kairi, just come in." Sora said as he walked with her down the hallway.

"I just don't wanna be a disturbance. What if someone comes to visit? What if your girlfriend came to visit?"

"Girlfriend?" Sora coughed, "I don't have a girlfriend. What gave you that idea?"

"Uh…um…nothing," Kairi said, turning her head. Sora pulled out his keys, opening the door. He tossed his things onto a chair and motioned Kairi inside. She followed and looked around, scanning the apartment, "Wow. How long have you lived here?"

"Since my parents decided to take a second permanent honeymoon. They've been depositing money in my bank account every month, more then enough to pay for rent."

"So you're rich?"

"Not even in the slightest. I just get money from my parents every month. I don't use it much, I'm pretty good with what I have."

"Well I think that's a good thing about you Sora." Kairi smiled.

"Thanks Kairi," Sora walked to the fridge, looking inside. "You thirsty?"

"No I'm all set." Kairi walked over to the counter, looking at Sora. Sora began to reach for something, and then closed the door, not grabbing anything. Kairi tilted her head.

"Sora, is something wrong?"  
"No, nothing's wrong." Sora muttered, something obviously on his mind. Kairi felt like pressing the matter, but since they had just met, didn't think she should. _What was he reaching for?_ She thought.

"So how long have you been living here in town?" She asked, trying to get off the subject swirling in her mind.

"I'm sorry Kairi…." Sora sighed.

"What for Sora?" She looked at him, confused.

"I…well…kind of have a problem…." His fingers started to twitch some.

"Sora what is it? I trust you enough. We just seemed to, connect on the bus. And you're my neighbor," Kairi walked over and placed her hand on his, looking at him, "So please, tell me what's wrong."

"Well, the thing is….every day for me is so…broken and….the same. I've tried to break it; I've tried to walk away from my problems. But the walking involved, something else…." He looked to the side, silent. Kairi looked at him, and then slowly covered her mouth.

"Oh no…..Sora….you were reaching for…." She couldn't finish the sentence. Sora stood silent.

"If you don't feel comfortable, just go…. I'll be fine." Sora finally said. He waited for her to leave, but she stepped closer and hugged him.

"I'm not leaving just because of one thing that's wrong with you. I'm not leaving just because you have a problem. I'm staying because….because….well because I wanna help you Sora!" Kairi hugged him close.

"Kairi, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Sora said quietly.

"First things first Sora, let's start to solve your problem." Kairi let go of him, and he turned to watch her pull the bottles of beer out of the fridge, setting them near the sink.

"Uh, what exactly are you doing Kairi?" Sora walked next to her, curious.

"I'll show you, and this should be helpful to solve your problem." She reached over and grabbed a bottle opener, popping the tops off each bottle, then took two and emptied them into the sink.

"Oh I see! Well," Sora grabbed two bottles, and started to empty them also, "two people can do it faster!"

"Sora that's amazing! You're kicking your bad habit just like that! I'm proud of you!" Kairi smiled and continued to help Sora change his life, one bottle at a time.


	2. Uneventful Silence

Sora walked to his door, opening it as Kairi tried to knock again. She almost fell over and hit him. "Eeek!" She shrieked.

"Watch yourself Kai. I get a little grumpy in the morning, so hitting me might not be the best idea." Sora chuckled. He was wearing a plain blue shirt and cargo shorts, not matching in the slightest. Kairi almost mirrored him, save her shirt was bright pink and she had camo pants on.

"Sora I could so take you down." Kairi smirked, pushing him lightly on the shoulder.

"I'd love to see you try," Sora turned away, walking towards the couch when she jumped on him, knocking him forward. He turned his head to try and face hers, only to almost poke his eye out with her nose. "Kairi what the hell are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to take you down!" She sneered.

"You're not doing a good job of it. I'm still standing."

"You're mean."

"I try. Now please get off my back."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Suit yourself. I've gotta go to the bathroom, are you still gonna hold on?"

"You're lying!"

"Wanna bet?" Sora smirked as he walked towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Kairi watched, and then laughed as Sora slowly started to undo his belt.

"You actually are going through with this, aren't you?"

"As much as I enjoy you're company, no matter how close it is, this is a little personal. Do you mind?"

"Fine, fine." Kairi smiled and hopped off his back, heading into the living room. After Sora came out he sat next to her on the couch.

"I almost thought you'd hold on the whole time." He said, nudging her lightly.

"I would have, but the way you asked me to go, I just couldn't say no."

"I always try to be nice." Sora smiled, touching Kairi's cheek softly. Her face lit up some, and she leaned against him, sort of cuddling into him. Three weeks had passed since their fateful bus meeting. Each day had become another drop of glue holding them together. They found that they had almost everything in common, from bands to movies to books and even foods.

Each day had brought a new joy to both of them. Their friendship was slowly becoming something more, very slowly, but it was blossoming into something more. They had already shared almost everything with each other, only to find new things out each day. It stood in question how much could they find out about each other before they knew everything little thing, not that they already almost didn't. It was almost as if they could read each other's minds, knowing almost everything that was in it.

"So what's the plan for today?" Kairi asked, laying back and stretching her legs across Sora's.

"Well, I don't have anything I need to do, and it is summer time so I don't need to be at school. Is there anything you wanna do?" He smiled at her.

"Pretty much just hang out. I don't need to be anywhere either. Do you wanna go out to get a bite to eat later?"

"Sure, just not to that Chinese restaurant again."

"Please Sora, I wouldn't think of it, I hated that place just as much as you. I couldn't believe food could be that bad!"

"Bad? Understatement Kai." Sora stuck his tongue out at the thought of it.

"Alright, I understand you didn't like it. It wasn't exactly my choice either." Kairi chuckled lightly.

"You're the one that wanted to have a surprise."

"I didn't think letting the cabbie pick which one we'd go to was the greatest idea."

"I think he was biased." Sora laughed

"That's mean!" Kairi elbowed him lightly.

"Mean? That guy was staring at you since we got into the cab!"

"Good point," Kairi nodded and looked at him, seeing he was sticking his tongue out at her again. "Very mature Sora."

"'nd?" He mumbled through his tongue. Kairi gave him another look, and then pounced him. "Gah!" was all Sora was able to let out as he fell back onto the couch, all of Kairi on top of him.

"See what that accomplished Sora?" Kairi said, her face not a few inches from his.

"I see it, and I also see just your face, with your hair as long as it is."

"Really? Is it too long?"

"No! It's perfect at this length." Sora smiled at her, and she, as always, smiled back. They just lay there, smiling at each other. Their eyes were locked, and a silence came between them. At that moment, nothing really mattered to either of them.

The distance between them closed, and it seemed so close to a moment of passion. Their lips almost touched when Sora's phone rang, causing them to pull away slightly. Sora looked over at his caller ID, and decided against answering, but the moment was ruined. A heavy sigh exited Sora's lips as he turned his head to the side, Kairi resting on him, a deep blush across her cheeks.


End file.
